wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Piranha
Commander Piranha is an adult female SeaWing who was introduced in The Lost Heir ''and returned later in ''Assassin. She is a soldier under Queen Coral and a member of the SeaWing council as War Commander. She currently resides in the Kingdom of the Sea. She was Tempest's third-in-command until Tempest's untimely death during the events of Assassin. Appearance Piranha is a wiry female with small eyes and dark gray-blue scales . She is disfigured from many battle scars , has multiple broken teeth , and half of one of her horns is broken off . In The Lost Heir, Tsunami stated that she appeared to have “more scars than scales”. Biography ''Assassin Piranha was first seen coming out of the water next to Commander Tempest, and was seen as her third-in-command. She seemed to care a lot about her commander, and she "shrieked with rage" when Tempest died. She became furious at the MudWings, thinking that they murdered Tempest due to the murder weapon being a MudWing spear. The Lost Heir After Kestrel's corpse was found a few islands away from the Summer Palace, Queen Coral ordered Commander Shark and Piranha to fly with her to the body. Afterwards, Coral called the SeaWing Council to a Council meeting. It was there that Tsunami realized she was the War Commander, as she sat in the war pool. Piranha reported to Coral that there was still "no information on the dead SkyWing." She then brought in two wounded soldiers (one of them being Herring's Brother) and tells them to report about a recent battle they had with the SkyWings to Coral. Later, when Webs arrived at the Summer Palace, Piranha captured a SeaWing suspiciously lurking around the same area. This SeaWing turns out to be Riptide, and both Webs and Riptide are imprisoned in the Electric Eel Prison. Quotes ''"Search the trees! Find who did this!" "Did you have to get our commander killed to stop us from getting it?" "We don't want your stupid land! But we're certainly going to take it now!" Trivia * A piranha is a deep-bodied South American freshwater fish that typically lives in schools and has very sharp teeth that are used to tear flesh from prey. ** Piranha's name is ironic since several of her teeth are broken. * Despite being a semi-important side character in The Lost Heir, Pirahna does not make an appearance in The Lost Heir (Graphic Novel). Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold PiranhaTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Piranha.png Piranha by Hydra The NightWing.jpg Red_Piranha_Pygocentrus_Nattereri.JPG|An actual piranha 22323.png|Piranha by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Commander-Piranha-726897908 Piranha_ironzing.png|Piranha headshot by Iron-Zing Piranha2.png|If Piranha was in the Graphic novel by ponyo100 Piranha .jpeg|Piranha, by BuzzieOfTheSkyWings References de:Piranha fr:Piranha pl:Pirania ru:Пиранья Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:LH Characters Category:Assassin Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Queen Coral's Council Category:Soldiers Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Commanders